As many as 30% of individuals seeking treatment for obesity meet DSM-IV criteria for binge eating disorder (BED) (1). BED is marked by recurrent episodes of bingeing, accompanied by feelings of loss of control, and involves chronic disregulation of physiological, emotional and behavioral systems (2). Meditation-based interventions have been used successfully to treat disorders with similar addictive and disregulatory characteristics (3), but have not been applied to treating BED. Data from an uncontrolled pilot study (4) suggests that such an intervention can have marked immediate impact on decreasing episodes of binge eating and other associated characteristics in obese women. Therefore, this study incorporates appropriate comparison conditions to further investigate the efficacy of a mindfulness meditation-based intervention as a treatment component for treating BED symptoms. Exploratory aspects include further development of a manual, establishment of effect size (in comparisof'to appropriate comparison groups), inclusion of a more diverse population, and of measures that address: 1) individual differences in treatment response, 2) possible mechanisms, 3) time course of response, and 3) impact on medical/health variables. Women (approximate N=162) from two communities will be randomly assigned to 3 conditions: 1) an 8-week manualized meditation-based group intervention, 2) a psychoeducational comparison condition, or 3) a waiting-list control. Primary outcome variables will be changes in binge eating behaviors, and associated measures of depression, anxiety, self-esteem, and diet; secondary variables include medical variables sensitive to dietary change (i.e., weight; blood pressure; lipid profile; blood glucose levels), and process variables related to meditation practice, such as the Tellegen Absorption Scale, perceived value and use of the meditation practice, and experiences of increased control and awareness. Participants will be evaluated pre- and post-treatment, and at 1, 3, and 6 months followup. This data would then support the further investigation of a meditation-based intervention as part of a more comprehensive treatment program for BED.